A Cry for Help
by JOKERS14
Summary: Someone is found during the Countries meeting, but why in a closet? And why are they crying? Find out inside ! J
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just wanted to upload this real quick. Sorry if it's not good. Read on~!**

During your usual meeting with the countries.

"Alright everyone, we are gathered here today to discuss the problems of the world and come up with solutions to fix them. Since I'm the host for this meeting, I would first like to thank you all for coming and to announce this meeting has begun." A blonde man in a green uniform stated, then sat down.

"Nicely done Angleterre~" France whispered to his long time frenemy England.

"Shut it frog, hey have you seen America-,"

"Yo~ The Hero is here!" The doors burst open from a great force, while a young man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing rectangular spectacles strode into the room full of confidence.

"Oh, never mind then." England finished and turned back to continue the meeting.

"Hello Amerique~, how are you doing this fine morning? I hear you have some nasty people running to become your new boss, are you OK?" France asked the superpower.

"Yes, since you are a superpower America, I think most of the countries present have the right to know how it is going with your current situation, as it might affect many here." Germany stated getting the whole meeting to hold off on fighting to listen to the American's answer.

"Listen dudes~, I get why you're worried, heck even I'm worried because I don't have a clue as to what will happen, but I can say that no matter the outcome I will be trying to straighten myself out no matter what."

"That's good to hear, I think that helps a little bit for everyone's worries," Germany stated. " let us get back to the meeting." And with that, all the countries went back to either yelling, fighting, or getting sat on.

~ Le Time Skip~

"It is 10 minutes till the meeting is adjourned, as such we have time for one more _important_ topic. Does anyone want to bring one forward?" Germany asked the hall. Some murmuring was heard around the large table. 'When Italy raises his hand and yells pasta, we get to go home.' Was what all the countries were thinking at that moment. A single hand was raised.

"Germany recognizes his friend Italy." Germany said.

"Past-" Italy began to yell, but stopped half way.

"Huh?" Every nation looked to Italy in in a questioning manner.

"What is wrong Itary-kun?" Japan asked his carefree friend.

"...I-a heard crying..." Italy stated looking behind him towards a closet.

"Vhat?"

"Who is crying? All the countries are present, even..Canadia." England stated. In the background you could hear a small sigh.

"It's canada-"

"Yo, who's crying!? The Hero will come to the rescue!" America shouted. But as he said that Canada and Italy went to the closet where the crying was heard.

"It came from here?" The Canadian asked softly.

"Yes it did, let's check it-a out." Italy stated and reached towards the closet door. He opened it slowly. Everyone was quiet.

"Italia, is there anything?" Germany came up to them.

"It's a young Bella" Italy said wide eyed.

"What?"

"Hello, miss are you alright? Why are you crying?" Canada asked worriedly. Inside the closet was a young teenage girl with long brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing bull-cut jeans, a short sleeved turquoise shirt, and white tennis shoes. She was sitting in the corner of the closet with her knees brought to her face. In her hand was a pair of glasses, ' She must wear glasses.' Canada thought. The girl looked up.

"Who's there?" She asked. She was red in the face with tear streaks still going down it. 'She must have been crying like this for a while, was she in here the whole meeting?' Canada asked himself, the thought scared him that they left a girl in a closet for so long. The girl put on her glasses, finally seeing what was happening. Her eyes went wide.

"What the heck!? Where am I!? This isn't my room's closet!" She yelled. She looked closer at Italy, and paused. Her eyes got even wider.

"What is-a wrong Bella? You suddenly got quiet." Italy noticed the Bella was staring at him. She shifted her gaze to the quiet Canadian and a small smile made its way to her open mouth.

"I don't know if this is really happening but this is the best thing ever!" New tears found their way down her cheeks, but they seemed to be ones of joy.

"Frau, why are you in a place like this and what do you mean?" Germany asked, looking weary of the stranger. Before she could say anything, a hand hit her behind the neck and she fell forward.

"Russia! Why did you do that!?" England yelled. Meanwhile, America came to the unconscious girl, picked her up in his arms and started to carry her to the infirmary down the hall.

"If she is upset, she doesn't need to be asked so many questions at once. Plus, we don't know how she got in or who she is, we should ask her but only after she is fully rested. Then we will see if she is a threat or not, Da?" Russia answered.

"Have ta agree with the commie on that one, I'll see to it that she gets a good rest! After all, I am the Hero!" America said as he exited the room with his charge.

"Since she was hit by Russia and most likely won't wake up till tomorrow, we will meet back up here tomorrow for the meeting and hopefully be able to talk to the frau. Until then, this meeting is adjourned!" Germany dismissed everyone.

 _To be continued~._

 **Please tell me what you think of this, and of any grammar mistakes. See you all in the next chapter! ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bang!_

Was the sound of the infirmary doors being kicked open rather harshly.

'Yeah, that totally worked!' America looked proud of himself as he spotted a vacant bed to lay the stranger in his arms on.

"That should do." He moves towards the bed by the opened window in the center left hand side of the room, and lays her down upon it. A warm breeze comes in through the window and plays with both their hair, as warm sunlight shines in. He looks down towards the girl, finally getting a good look at her. Her crying visible on her face in tear tracks and redness.

'Well, she's definitely American, that's for sure.' He lets out a 'sigh' as he dips his head. He stands like that for a bit.

"How did you end up here?" America asks, expecting no answer.

"Da, I would like to know that as well." Russia states as he enters without knocking. The American jumps from the surprise but sets his face into a frown as he turns to face the man.

"Haven't you ever heard of knock-"

"Oh I hope you're not about to lecture me, cause that would make you a hypocrite as well as another England." Russia gives the other man a small smile. Flustered, America turns back to the girl.

"What do you want, commie bastard?" Without acknowledging the insulting nickname, the Russian man went to stand by the blond to view the girl.

"I wanted to see who it was that I knocked out. You took her out of the room so fast, no one got a good look at the girl."

"Well, you could have waited with everyone else to see her tomorrow after she woke up." America spat.

"Now where would the fun be in that, Америка?" America scowled, but kept his gaze on the girl.

"...I wonder what type of flower she will turn out to be…" Russia stated with a small smile towards the girl. America finally turned his head to the man beside him.

"...most flowers can't survive in harsh environments…" America said, sudden worry on his features but scowl firmly in place.

"Let us hope this one can." Russia replied. With that, both countries left, with a guard posted by the door just outside the room. The girl sleeping soundly.

 **To be continued~**

 **Me:...**

 **JOKERS: *Glares at while tapping foot* What do you have to say?**

 **Me:...*incoherent mumbling***

 **JOKERS: Eh-Hem! What was that? *Is backed up by Jack Frost and Pitch Black***

 **Me:...I'm really, REALLY sorry...TT^TT I didn't mean to forget. And when I found a different story I was working on, I was just overloaded on remembering how plots went.**

 **JOKERS: *Is now backed up by Allen Walker* That's no excuse to not update!**

 **Me: I know, I know! I'm so sorry! TT^TT**

 **Jack: And work on our story too! It's almost a toddler and you haven't worked with it for over a year!**

 **Me: WAAAAAH! TT^TT**

 **Allen: Since it's summer vacation right now, can you work on your stories?**

 **Me: I'll try Allen, I'll try.**


End file.
